The Life of Waluigi Wario
by Crystalboo
Summary: Waluigi after a rough childhood with a alcohol abasement father and the early death of his mother to cancer. Waluigi (age: 21) heads off as a stowaway to the nation of Pirate Land (All nations in this universe are from Mario Party) and finds there a way to be successful and loved. The story will begin most when he is 21 to his death.
1. Chapter 1: Full Bases

"Final inning, two strikes, bases full, baseball star Waluigi Wario is about to go on!"

"Waluigi get your bat and stop talking to yourself!" screamed Waluigi's baseball coach as the rest of his team laughed at him. Waluigi grabbed his bat and went to the plate.

"Come on guy's easy out!" said a member of the opposing team.

Waluigi got into position and the pitcher threw the ball. Waluigi swung then missed

"STRIKE ONE!" Screamed the Umpire

The pitcher regained the ball and threw a curve ball. Waluigi swung then he heard.

"STRIKE TWO!"

Waluigi got ready this time; he had to hit the ball. He had too. The pitcher threw the ball, Waluigi swung then

"STRIKE THREE! THAT'S GAME!"

The other team jumped with glee as his team looked at Waluigi with shameful eyes.

Waluigi's father slammed the door shut at around midnight. Waluigi sat up in bed and tip toed into the dining room. His dad had a suit case and was taking items he saw and stuffing them inside the small suitcase.

The father was taking everything food, money and valuables. Then Waluigi's father looked to the top of the fridge. A large jar was on the top of the fridge, with black marker Waluigi had written on the jar "school fund" for him and his brother's education. Without it they wouldn't be able to afford going to school and buying text books. He grabbed the jar dumbed all the money into the suitcase and closed it.

Waluigi was shocked; they needed that without it neither he nor Wario could go to school. He went out of the shadow's which he had seen everything his father had done and ran at him.

Waluigi lunged at his father but his father seeing what was going to happened closed the suitcase and slammed into his sons face. Waluigi went to the ground with a crash and everything went black.

_**Ten Years Later**_

_**Pirate Land 1959**_

The bay was bustling with people buying things at the shops by the shore. Ships were sailing in to the harbor but on one of the ships shipping salt a skinny man in all purple stood out of site of the crew. He threw his luggage onto the beach. Then he swan dived into the bay.

Reaching the shore he grabbed his two suitcases and left to find a place to rest. He wore black overalls and a purple undershirt. He had bright orange shoes and wore a purple fedora. He walked his swagger as he went around the fleece market but wasn't working at people's wares.

He reached a housing district. The area was nice with a strong brick walkways and a large fountain in the middle. The houses were made of a smooth stone. Seagulls sat around the fountain as an older man was giving them bread.

"Richer side of town," thought Waluigi as he walked by the fountain and the old man and saw that the old man wore a fine suit and top hat he also had a diamond studded cane. Waluigi saw the management building and headed towards there.

Waluigi walked in a smelled the cleanness of it and the upper class smell. Waluigi never knew that smell. He walked up to the desk and saw a blonde man in blue clothing. The man looked up at him and looked disappointed.

"Who are you?" The man in the blue asked

"Um, Waluigi Wario of Tycoon, I want a room," he replied

"Alright but this isn't a hotel Mr. Wario we must rent a house or leave, the price is fifteen coins per week."

Waluigi thought about what the man in the blue said then putting down his suitcases took out a coin bag and took out fifteen coins.

Taking the coins the man in the blue said "Thanks Mr. Wairo my daughter will show you too your home, Rosalina!"

"Thank you sir but I would like to make a deal with you," Waluigi said still talking to the man in the blue. "I just got off a boat, I have no job, I have some money but I can only pay my rent for only the rest of the month. So I ask you as a good man, may I have a job and you can take the rent out of my paycheck."

The blue man was surprised by the man's words and then puzzled about what to do.

"I guess so Mr. Wario but I can only have you right now as a sorter in the back," the man in the blue said looking to the back as his daughter walked in.

"Thank you sir and you must be," he said to the man in blue and then looking at his daughter he became speechless.

She was beautiful. She wore a light blue dress. She had a small innocent face and long flowing blonde hair which covered one of her eyes. Her eyes also looked beautiful, they shined with blue and her eye lashes were perfect. That was the word he would use to described her, perfect.

"Um sir?" She asked. Waluigi woke up from a daze he was in and blushed.

"Oh, yes are going to show me to my place?" He asked

"Yes, follow me," she replied softly and walked out of the building. Waluigi followed after her.

"So this is your house," said Rosalina in front of a house that looked like the rest.

"Alright thank you, also Rosalina?" Waluigi asked looking to her

"Um yes? How do you know my name?" She asked back at him

"I heard your father say your name, speaking of your father is working for him difficult?"

"Oh so you're working with us, well yes but I'm assuming you're a sorter since that's our only open post. You'll be fine for now unless you get on my dad's very good side and get promoted. Then you go to a manger or an ad manger then if you mess up. You're either fired or he gets extremely rough on you."

"Well that's nice to know I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow for work I guess,"

"Alright I'm the secretary for my father so you might see me," she replied then turned to walk away. Waluigi looked at her smiled then walked into his new home.

"We get a lot of mail here especially business offers so what you need to do is to sort the mail," said the man in the blue explaining Waluigi's new job. "Good luck Wario," Waluigi looked at him then replied "names not Wario names Waluigi," the man in the blue looked weirdly at him then walked away.

"Nice mouth Mr. Waluigi," said a younger Koopa who was working the same job as him.

"So um how much mail do these people get every day?" Waluigi asked then a worker came in with a cart of about five mail bags.

"About fifteen bags per day, this is just the morning bags," the koopa said heading to the bags.

"How do you they get so much mail?" Waluigi asked still surprised by the amount of mail

"He's a popular man that Gaxaly, he owns a successful real estate area, he was a former governor of the first island….."

"Wait governor?" Waluigi asked

"Yep was a pretty powerful in Pirate Land politics for a long time before going back to his business,"

"Why? He could've been president? Is that what this place has?"

"Nope, could have been head minister, he was planning on running but he didn't no one really knows why he didn't,"

"Really huh, weird,"

"Break time you two," said a cheery Rosalina peeking into the mail room.

"Alright," replied a happy Waluigi as he got up and followed Rosalina into a break room.

"Hey I'm going to head out," Waluigi said to Rosalina as he was about to head out the door.

"Wait?" Rosalina said with a tint of hurt in her voice "where are you going?"

"Going to shore smell the morning air might also maybe look at the shops,"

"Wait," she said standing up from her desk "I'll go with you."

Outside the warm summer air with the smell of salt water filling the two noses. The two walked down from the housing area to the main area of Island One. They eventually stopped by a small shop run by a Koopa.

"Hello you young couple interested in my wares?" asked the koopa and the words of the two being a couple made Rosalina turn a light shade of red.

"Oh, look Waluigi," Rosalina said excitedly forgetting the Koopa's comment and pointing to a sliver necklace with a light blue gem in the center. Waluigi grabbed it and put it around her neck.

"You look beautiful with it," said Waluigi in an almost distant voice as Rosalina turned a shade of red.

"Sir," said Waluigi "How much is the necklace?"

"Thirty coins!" The koopa replied looking at the necklace.

Waluigi looked into his coin bag, he had just enough. Waluigi walked to the counter with Rosalina at his side and dumbed out all his coins from his bag.

"Wait, Waluigi I can buy it you don't have too," Rosalina said looking up at Waluigi.

"No it's fine trust me," Waluigi said with a smile coming to his face. The koopa took the coins then rung up the necklace. The two walked out of the shop and then started to walk back to the management center. While walking up there was a loud crash and a single scream turned to hundreds of screams. Turning Waluigi saw a single ship sinking into the bay.

It was a passenger ship and people were jumping into the bay. A large hole was showing through the side of the ship. Rosalina gasped in horror then Waluigi saw something. A small child try to get out from the bottom the ship and it was obvious that the child would have trouble getting out.

Waluigi ran on the bay threw off his shoes and his hat and dove into the bay. Waluigi was always a good swimmer and a great diver. But in his opinion his best skill as a swimmer was how long he could breathe underwater, for almost close to a minute and a half. No one knew how he could do it but he could.

He take a deep breath a dove into the waters. He swam into the hole in the ships and reached an air pocket. The child was there crying over a body. Waluigi was shocked to see a woman. She was young and had long brown hair and was knocked out but Waluigi hoped she was still alive.

"Kid!" He urgently to the child "Let's get out of here, both you and your mom."

The kid looked scared but Waluigi didn't care. He took the child in one arm and his mother in another.

"Take a deep breathe I'll get us out of here." The child obeyed and after both toke a long deep breath they dove into the water.

They reach the surface and both grasped for air. He heard the streak of Rosalina when he and the child reached the surface. He took them to the shore and laid them on the ground.

"ZANNER!" Screamed a distant voice. A man totally soaked ran towards them and went for the child named Zanner. He hugged his child and the both began to cry then his father looked to the woman and in a tiny voice "Cynthia."

"Out of the way!" said a woman in all white "I know CPR!" Then woman began the CPR and then after a few minutes she opened her eyes. The family hugged for many minutes then the woman named Cynthia hugged Waluigi. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Waluigi! Rosalina!" Said a man who Waluigi recognized as the man in blue.

He ran to the both of them and hugged his daughter. Then looked to the both of them

"Fred said that the both of you went out and then I heard screams and I thought something happen to you two."

"No father but Waluigi just saved two people's lives!" She said with tears in her eyes. The man in blue was surprised and looked to Waluigi and said quietly.

"I'm giving you a raise,"


	2. Chapter 2: Forhead Scars

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Forehead Scars**_

_**Pirate Land, 1959**_

"Mr. Waluigi!" said a swarm of reporters as Waluigi walked out of his home in the housing district of his employer.

"Have you spoken to the family that you saved since that day?" said one reporter

"Mr. Waluigi? Rumors have been spreading of you planning on running for governor of Island One, is this true?" asked another reporter

"Mr. Waluigi? Is it true you are seeing Miss Rosalina Galaxy, daughter of a former Island One governor?"

Waluigi ignored all the questions and walked into his place of work to do his job, of sorting mail.

"Press still nagging you?" asked Rosalina as Waluigi walked into work and then clocked in.

"Yes, can you believe that some people want me to run for governor? I've only lived here for a week," said Waluigi as he put his hat on a hook.

"Waluigi I want to talk to you in my office," said the man in the blue. Waluigi was confused but walked into his boss's office.

Inside his boss's office was an oak desk and above the desk was selves of knick knacks. On the left was a portrait of the man in the blue and below in small text read.

_Steven Galaxy_

_Twelfth Governor of Island One_

_1944-1952_

"Go ahead my boy sit down," said Steven pointing to a plush leather seat in front of his desk. "Now Waluigi I just want to ask you, are you planning on running for higher office of Island One?"

Waluigi had a small laugh and looked at his boss and saw he was not kidding. "No sir, I've only lived here for about a week and I have no plans on running for office at this time,"

"Alright, I believe you, but I have one more thing to tell you," Steven said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yes sir," said Waluigi not sure what his boss was going to ask.

"I'm giving you a promotion to ad manger, basically I want you to go out and try to get people to come and live here,"

Waluigi was surprised but please "Alright sir! I would love to do this job, thank you sir,"

"You'll get a raise from twenty coins, to forty coins," said Steven as a small grin grew on his face.

"Thank you sir, you won't be let down,"

"Also Waluigi go talk to Rosalina she has some filers I want you to put around town,"

"Yes sir," Waluigi said happily as he walked out of the office. Rosalina looked scared as Waluigi approached her desk.

"What happened?" asked Rosalina in a small voice

"I got promoted! I'm in charge of getting people to come here to the hotel,"

"No way!" She said as he stood up and hugged him "Congratulations! Oh here," she grabbed the ads and gave them to Waluigi. "Good luck!"

Waluigi grabbed his hat and walked out into the morning air. He started to hand out poster then he came to the bay and saw a boating area to Island Two. He saw a long line and a fee to cross over to the other island.

"Excuse me Sir?" asked Waluigi to a Hammer Bro waiting in line.

"Yes?" He replied

"Why don't you just build a bridge and go across and not wait for a boat to come?"

"Cause that stupid Toadsworth!" He said to him "This is his idea and he's trying to take coins from common citizens. And they can't even build a bridge there isn't a strong enough material to do so."

"Thank you sir," Waluigi said then walked away. This Toadswroth isn't very popular here and he most likely a business man. There must be a better way than just ferrying across on small tugboats. At the moment when he was thinking about the subject he heard clanging. He looked around and saw a black smith. He walked towards him not even thinking and looked at what he was working on.

"You need something?" The blacksmith asked looking at Waluigi.

"Um no, I mean yes, what is the strongest material you have?" Waluigi asked as an idea crawled into his head.

"Um, steel," he said looking weirdly at Waluigi.

"Really, can you tell me more?"

"Um of course, follow me," the blacksmith replied then he walked into his shop.

"Taking Iron and other materials you can make small amounts of a material called steel,"

"Can you get enough of it to make a large amount of steel?" Waluigi asked looking at strong sliver metal.

"Not yet, I'm working at home on a way to make a faster way to make steel in larger quantizes,"

"Really? I want to ask one more thing," quietly said Waluigi

"Yes?"

"Could we make a bridge?"

"With my machine yes,"

"Alright, Blacksmith what is your name?"

"Edgar Gadd," The blacksmith replied

_**One Month Later**_

"Mr. Galaxy?" asked Waluigi poking his head through his boss's door. Steven looked up and gave a hand sign that told him to walk him.

"Mr. Galaxy, I'm starting my own company," Waluigi said sitting down in the plush leather chair. Steven Galaxy looked surprised and then asked what kind of company.

"Well sir," said Waluigi taking out some blueprints "A steel company that will make steel for the creation of buildings."

"I heard that some blacksmith made a way to make large amount of steel, are you working with him?"

"Yes, he runs a steel plant and then I give the steel to people for money,"

"Alright so I'm assuming that you're quitting your job," Steven asked looking at him strangely

"Yes, sir" Waluigi replied sadly

"Alright, but you have to pay your rent without me taking it out of your paycheck," Steven replied then Waluigi stood up and said "Alright sir,"

Waluigi left the room then went to Rosalina and she looking sad and semi excitedly.

"Well?" she asked

"I'm leaving now, I hope this means we can still meet," Waluigi asked looking into her eyes.

"No," she said taking his hands "we will see each other,"

Waluigi smiled and then leaned down and kissed her. He toke his hat and his raincoat then walked out into the rain.

"Our company, Pirate Land Steel, is planning on creating a bridge to cross to connect the Islands of One, Two and Three together. The bridges will be made with our steel." Waluigi said to a group of potential investors. "It will overall cost ten thousand coins, and will be finished in a year and a half; all I need is investors for the company and land approval from the Head Minister himself."

Out of the six investors one of them was Steven Galaxy, Waluigi's old boss.

"So what do you say," Waluigi asked to the six of them. Steven took out his checkbook and wrote a check and handed it to his old employee and winked at him. Waluigi read it, the money amount was half of what he planned the bridge would cost. The rest of investors followed his lead.

"Well?" asked Rosalina as they walked hand in hand down a beach

"I got all the money we needed, all I need is the approval from the head minister," Waluigi replied.

"So got so more cash in your pocket, huh?" Rosalina asked

"Ya, but all of it is going towards the bridges," Waluigi said

"Well, I just want to say," Rosalina said turning to Waluigi and taking his other hand. "I think he'll let you since he owes you,"

"What does he owe me?" He asked her

"Without you," she begun "His son and wife would be dead,"

"So," said the head minister "you want me to give you the land permits?" He asked Waluigi.

"Yes sir," Waluigi replied to the minister "The government will own the bridge not my company,"

"Alright Waluigi," he said with a smile on his face "I'll give them too you, I'll call some people and get them too you,"

"Thank you Mr. Head Minister," Waluigi said happily then walked out of the room.

"ROSALINA!" Screamed Waluigi from the street outside her home.

Opening the window she leaned out "Yes, dear," she replied

"I got the legal land documents!" Waluigi screamed happily then he held up a file. Rosalina raced down the stairs then she saw the file with every single signed document.

"Waluigi, you can do it, you can build bridges you'll improve some many people's lives!" Rosalina said happily then hugged him tightly.

"Rosalina," he said looking into her eyes

"Yes?" she replied not knowing what he was going to do next.

"So usually in society your court someone for a few months then you asked that person to marry," he said with a smile trying to escape his face musles.

"Yes," she said still not knowing where this was going.

"Rosalina Galaxy," Waluigi said taking something out of his pocket and putting it in on hand and getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Rosalina was in awe, she didn't see it coming but she tears in her eyes then smiled "YES!" She said then taking the rung and slid it on her ring finger then hugged him and began to cry again.


	3. Chapter 3: To Destory Steel

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Pirate Land, 1959**_

"Mr. Toadsworth," said a toad walking towards an old man named Toadsworth.

"Yes Dave," replied pouring an alcoholic drink

"We have news on the Pirate Steel Company," the toad named Dave said watching Toadsworth taking a gulp of his drink.

"Dave," sighed a tired Toadsworth "you know that the Pirate Steel Company will be a failure in course of making a bridge. They'll never give that dammed Waluigi man the land permits. We'll keep our boat transportation." Toadsworth took another large sip of his beverage.

"But sir," whined Dave.

"David! I do not care!" He screamed turning to him then went to a table and sat down and took another drink. Dave looked sad then toke out a newspaper and put it on his table.

"Dave, what is this?" he asked looking at the paper.

"A newspaper which announced the fact that Pirate Land Steel got the land permits from the Head Governor himself," Dave said with a thing of anger in his voice then walked away. Toadsworth surprised took the paper and read the section Dave circle in red pen.

_Pirate Land Steel Wins Land Permits to Build Steel Bridges_

_Waluigi Wario gains the rights to property to build bridges made of 100% Steel_

Toadswoth put the paper down in awe then walked into his mansion. He reached a phone then dialed a number

"Hello, Nick," Toadsworth asked to the person on the other line "Hello Nick I need to you to help me with something, I'm going to sue someone."

"You called Edgar," asked Waluigi walking into Edgar's house on the coast.

"Yes Waluigi, we have a major problem," Edgar replied and motioning to take a seat.

"What is it Edgar is it about the bridge?" Waluigi asked concerned about what had happened.

"We are getting a lawsuit from someone," Edgar answered in a serious tone. Waluigi physically flinched then taking control of him "From whom?" Edgar looked seriously as he became slightly pale "Toadsworth,"

Waluigi jaw dropped to the floor "Toadsworth the most powerful man in Pirate Land and one of the richest men alive,"

Edgar looked even paler then simply replied "Yes that Toadsworth,"

Waluigi took a deep sigh then look at a window and quietly aid "I'll talk to Steven about what to do," he then got up and walked out of the room.

The door closed behind Waluigi as he came walked into his and his fiancé's home. His fiancé came down the steps of their multi storied home and walked to Waluigi.

"Waluigi dear, what did Edgar want?"

Waluigi sighed then taking off his hat and putting it on the top of a coat rack. "We got sued," he said casually as Rosalina gave a large gasp.

"Sued but form who?" She asked walked up to his and taking his hand. "Toadswoth," Rosalina flinched and looked at him weirdly "The Toadsworth?" She asked wanting to know what her fiancé was telling the truth.

"Yes, that Toadsworth," He replied then added "I'm going to ask for father help,"

"Yes, that's a good idea, he has one of the best layers in town trust me," She said direly then look up at Waluigi and both of them smiled the headed off to get ready for bed.

"I thought something along that line would happen," said Steven Galaxy as him, Waluigi and Rosalina sat in the living room of their home.

"Do you know him?" Waluigi asked looking at Steven seriously as Rosalina put down some refreshments on a tray. All three of them took the beverages and began to drink.

"Yes," sucking down the luiquid "I meet him when I was Governor; he had come in to try to bribe me into vetoing some bills for labor laws. He was a very bitter person, doesn't like change. Don't worry my boy I'll get my best lawyers on it."

"Great! Thank you sir, but who is it?" Waluigi asked at that moment Rosalina took a sip of her drink then her father casually said "Luigi Mario," Rosalina then jumped and dropped her glass which broke when it hit the floor.

The two men looked at her weirdly then took her father's arm then said sweetly "excuse us," then she dragged him into another room. They returned after a minute then smiling brightly Rosalina said to her fiancé "Sorry dear," she then attendant to her broke glass on the floor.

"Well my daughter," then stopping "I mean your fiancé, has told me a much better option, Richard Koopa,"

"Um, alright," Waluigi said not knowing why Rosalina made him change lawyers. Steven then said his ado's and left for his office in the management building.

Waluigi sat down in the living room early on the day of the court case between his company and Toadsworth. He sat there reading a newspaper while his friend Edgar Gadd sat there talking with their lawyer, Richard Koopa. Then their doorbell rung and Rosalina (sitting with the others) got up and went to the door.

"Hello miss," said a man at the door "could I see Mr. Waluigi of this estate?"

"Um alright, Waluigi honey," Rosalina called then gave a motion to the man to come in. Waluigi closed his newspaper then walked to meet the man. The man was short and was fat. He had many similar features to Waluigi and within seconds Waluigi ran to hug the man. Rosalina was shocked then putting her hand on her fiancé's shoulder. Then lightly said "Waluigi? Who is this?" Waluigi broke from their embrace then looked at Rosalina then to the man and said with a broad smile on his face "This is my brother Wario,"

Rosalina gasped then looked at the rumpled man and then smiled then looked to Waluigi "I didn't know you had a brother!" she said excited "this is splendid, come in Mr. Wario I'll get some tea." She then ran to get a tray of tea.

"So, Wario how did you get here?" Waluigi asked after taking a sip of tea. Everyone sat around Wario surprised at the man who came out of nowhere.

"Well," begun Wario "I saved up some money after I heard that you were becoming a very successful man and was engaged to a governor's daughter. So I headed here to see my dear brother."

"Well that is just fantastic Mr. Wario," said Rosalina "You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you," Wario said thanking a sip of tea.

"Wario I have one more question," Waluigi asked his brother in a serious tone.

"Yes, Waluigi?" asked Wario

"What job did you get, when I left for here you didn't have a job," inquired Waluigi staring into his brother's eyes. Wario began to sweat.

"Got a job at the barber shop on the lane by our house, got a job sweeping up hair," Wario said as his eyes darting to the left. Waluigi knew Wario his whole life and he knew for a fact that his brother was hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4: Settle It In Court

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Settle it in court**_

_**Pirate Land, 1959**_

"Well," said Waluigi outside the court room "it's time to go, Edgar continue to make steel, I know we are going to win but we are going to need tons of steel and we need it now."

"Sure, Waluigi. I'll get it done," Edgar replied then left.

"Wish me luck," Waluigi he said to his fiancé then leaned down to kiss her.

"You will win alright," she replied with tears in her eyes. He nodded his head then heading into the court room with their lawyer and his father in law.

Waluigi walked out of the court room with a smile on his face then not answering to any reporters. He walked out then looked to his father in law who was outside and told him "Steven, we won,"

Walking into his home with father in law in toe walked into the house almost an hour after the court case had finished. Rosalina ran down the steps and hugged him.

"What happened?" she asked him still keeping him in her embrace.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Waluigi replied as he mentioned over to the sofas.

"So he sued you for land rights for land he didn't own?" She asked looking at her fiancé and her father.

"Yep," Steven replied to her "dumbest court case I've ever seen."

"So how bad did he lose?" She asked looking at the two men.

"It was close," Waluigi replied looking semi down at this part of the story "Out of the nine judges only five voted in favor of us,"

Rosalina was shocked by this then asked how that could have possibly happen.

"Toadsworth has tons of influence in almost anything which includes the courts, we were lucky we even won," Steven said now standing up getting a drink then added "the judges are more damned politicians answering to that damn toad, reason I left."

"No," Rosalina replied looking to him "you left because mom died," Steven dropped his drink to the floor. Waluigi was still and didn't say anything. He finally knew why his future father in law had left power. Because Rosalina's mother died. It all made sense now.

_Two Months Later_

It was on a small beach on the third island. It was the day, it was Waluigi's and Rosalina's wedding day. The private wedding had mostly Rosalina's side but only one member of Waluigi's family had attended his brother, Wario. The ceremony was beginning.

Waluigi stood there next to the priest as the doors opened and the best men and brides maids walked in. Then came in Rosalina in a beautiful perfect white gown. Steven walked with his daughter in one arm walked her down the aisle.

She walked up and stood in front of Waluigi and next to the priest. The priest began to say his speech. Eventually Waluigi lifted her veil and then kissed her. They were married, Waluigi had finally married the beautiful woman he saw those months ago.

He was running a successful steel company and his wealth was slowly growing. They then left the church and headed towards a boat that would take them to a small island in the coast.

_One Month Later_

"How's the production going?" Waluigi asked his friend Edgar Gadd at the site of the bridge that would connect Island One and Island Two. The rafters had started to be put in place.

"Good but we have one problem," Edgar replied now seeming nervous

"Well, what is it?" Waluigi asked confused by what his friend was about to lead into to.

"It's better if we talk about this back at my house," Edgar replied and Waluigi agreed to head there.

At Edgars home the two sat down on two formal chairs. Edgar started to explain "So when making steel you need iron, and all the iron is mined in northern Island One,"

"Alright makes sense," Waluigi replied looking at his friend even though he wasn't done explaining yet.

"One problem the company that is selling Steel is owned by Toadsworth,"

"Oh god, what is he doing?"

"He's charging us a lot higher prices and he giving it at rock bottom prices to a new steel mill,"

"A new steel mill?" said a confused Waluigi not knowing that they had any competition "Who owns it?"

"A man by the name of Roy Koopa, he started in Bowser Land and has set up shop here with the new business. He usually just made weapons but now he makes steel."

"So, we are buying expensive Iron and when we finally make the Steel and sell it we don't make any money off it?"

"Basically,"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know yet,"

"I have an idea," said a monotone Waluigi "We buy a new company,"

"What company?"

"A mining company,"

"Toadsworth's?"

"No, I know for a fact that he has a struggling company up there,"

"Who?"

"A company called Mushroom Mining, we need to buy that company,"

"But like you said it's struggling we'll won't make any money,"

"I'll make money, I'll get us iron, I'll build bridges and I'm going to finally put an end to that man's career," said a now angry ambitious Waluigi. He grabbed his hat and coat and headed out into the bitter cold morning air.

When Waluigi got home his wife was waiting for him, and with tears in her eyes hugged him, surprised he spoke "Rosalina? What's wrong?"

She took her head out his chest and said in almost a whisper, "Waluigi, I'm pregnant,"


	5. Chapter 5: Like Father Like Son

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Like Father Like Son**_

_**Pirate Land**_

"Mr. Toadony," said Waluigi shaking the hands with a toad with the last name of Toadony. He was here for one reason, Waluigi wanted to buy his dying mining company.

"Mr. Waluigi, so I've heard you have a child on the way," said the older toad trying to start the conversation.

"Mr. Toadony I never liked small talk so please let's just get down to business," Toadony was surprised by Waluigi quick comment to shot down the small talk he was trying to build up.

"Alright Mr. Waluigi, what's your price to buy my company,"

"I'll pay how much your company is worth around seven thousand coins,"

"I want at least three thousand more, my company is worth more than you think,"

"Mr. Toadony, I know exactly how much your worth and if anything I shouldn't even be bothering with you and let your company and your account die as well. It's seven thousand our live the rest of your life in debt," Waluigi spit back at him and Toadany was saddened by his comments because the truth was there.

"Which is it going to be?" Waluigi asked leaning into Toadany's face and making him sweat with the pressure.

"I'll sell, seven thousand," Toadony said quietly after a little bit.

Waluigi stood up and shook hands with the baffled man "thanks for your business,"

Within a week Waluigi owned Mushroom Mining. This was the begging of his growing empire.

_**Seven Months Later**_

_**(Sorry for these large jumps)**_

"So," said Steven Galaxy having a lunch with Waluigi, Rosalina and Wario "how's the new company?"

"Pirate Land mining, is doing very well," Waluigi replied taking a drink of some water while the Wario and Steven drank alcohol.

"Waluigi ever sense I've meet you you've never drank any alcohol at all. It's usually just water or some caffeine beverages," Steven said after learning the company's name.

"Hates it," chimed in Wario.

"Waluigi why do you hate it? It's a usually formal drink,"

"It's….personal," Waluigi said softly semi annoyed by the conversation then changed the subject "The company has been able to hold our own due to the success of Pirate Land Steel,"

"Yes, that is very good. So how much longer till it is built?" Steven asked taking a gulp of his drink.

"Five more months," Wario said filling up his glass with more alcohol "The Bridge is so ahead of schedule we might finished before the third moths if we go faster. By then the bridges will be built, I will have a nephew, and there will be a new head minister…."

Waluigi cutting him off, "what do you mean new Head Minister?"

"Didn't you hear Head Minister Landon has no plans on running for a second term as Head Minister," Rosalina said lightly to her husband. She was eight months pregnant and her stomach clearly showed it.

"We who's replacing him?" Waluigi asked

"Waluigi we don't know yet the party's haven't even nominated anyone yet. It will be at least two more weeks till people get nominated and three more weeks for the campaigning to start,"

"Who are the party's anyways?" Waluigi asked confused by the talk.

"For christ sakes Waluigi, you've lived here for almost a year, you got the land rights from the outgoing Head Minister, you're father in law is a former governor and you don't know the party's? I've only lived here for a few months and I knew the party's before I even came here," said Wario to his brother.

"Wairo lets keep calm tempered, there are three major parties. The Shell party, the Fire Flower party and the Ice Flower party. I and you wife are members of the Ice Flower Party," said a calm Steven.

"So which party is the Head Minsters?" Waluigi asked

"Ice Flower, we control Islands One and Three. One of the under houses and the Head Minister Office, but popular opinions of the governor of Island Two, who is a shell, and overall the other parties are popular," Steven replied.

"Alright so when do they meet to nominate?" Waluigi asked

"Two more weeks to today," Rosalina said.

"Well this has been nice but it's getting late I should be heading home, good night both you," Steven said then left out the door.

"I'm going to bed as well I'm very, very, tired," Rosalina said kissing Waluigi on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"You're a lucky guy brother she is very beautiful," Wario said patting him on the back then went to get more alcohol. Waluigi took note of this and before Wario could drink more Waluigi grabbed the bottle and put it away.

"What was that for?" Wario asked

"Wario," Waluigi said "You don't know why I don't drink?"

"I don't besides you and your wife have a deal were you can't drink because she can't," Wario replied.

Waluigi held his hair back showing a scare "Father was drunk when he left for good, he took the suitcase and swung," Then he put his hair back in place and went to were his wife was upstairs.

_That same night_

Everyone in Waluigi's house was sound asleep at Two o'clock in the morning when Rosalina woke up. She had a dream were she was handed her baby. With her was Waluigi, Wario, her father and her Mother. She had awoken because she had felt something. She had a feeling something was happening. After a second she knew what was happening.

"Waluigi, Waluigi," she said trying to wake him. He woke with a start after she had woke him up. He looked to her and said "Rose? What"s wrong?"

Rosalina didn't say for a second then she finally spoke up. "Waluigi…..I think I'm going into labor,"


	6. Chapter 6: Waluigi 2nd

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Waluigi 2**__**nd**_

_**Pirate Land, 1959**_

"WARIO WAKE UP!" Yelled Waluigi running down the stairs in his pajamas and running into Wario's room. Wario was still sleeping and after a little bit longer Waluigi saw the site before. His brother was in a hangover.

"Dammit Wario," he said to himself then went back upstairs and went to his wife who has in labor. "We need to get you to a hospital," Waluigi then ran down stairs and picked up the phone and called his father in law. "STEVEN!"

"What Waluigi it's two in the morning?" Asked Steven Galaxy in an angry tone.

"Rosalina is in labor!" Waluigi said then there was sounds coming from the other side of the line "Steven?"

Then the door busted open and in ran in Steven Galaxy. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Upstairs!" Waluigi replied urgently. Steven ran upstairs then ran back and down and called a doctor.

The doctor showed up around fifteen minutes later. By then Rosalina was laid down in a guest bedroom down stairs.

_Seven hours later_

"Mr. Waluigi, please come in. There is someone we would like you to meet," said the doctor around seven hours after Rosalina went into labor. Waluigi stood up and walked into the guest room.

On the bed under the covers was Rosalina and was holding their child. She noted his presence and motioned him over. Waluigi walked over and sat at the side off the bed.

Rosalina handed the baby over to him. Waluigi held his child in his arms and looked at the child. He had brown hair just like Waluigi. He also had more of Rosalina, his eyes where bright blue and they had the same nose.

"So? What are we naming him?" Waluigi asked looking at the child then to Rosalina she replied softly. "Waluigi the second."

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"There's your dad," said Waluigi sitting with Junior and watching T.V. Rosalina was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Wario was also sitting and watching the television. Steven Galaxy sat down in the top row at the Ice Flower Party convention. A man went to the stand then began to talk. The whole convention became quiet.

"My fellow Ice's! I nominate for Prime Minister. I Congress Member Alex Ress nominate Senator Jackson Mavala!"

"Mavala sounds like a sissy name," said Wario intrigued by the spectacle.

"I've meet Mavala," said Rosalina sitting on the couch with her drink and joined the two in watching.

"What's he like?" Waluigi asked looking at her.

"Alright, he's very shy usually but he is very magnetic while speaking."

"Sounds like a backwards man," Wairo jumping into the conversation.

"Another man is coming to the stand," Waluigi stated looking back to the television.

"Hey my convention!" said a skinny man with beard "I, Island 1 Lt. Governor Greg Stonewall nominate at this convention, Governor of Island 3 Zayne Karin!"

The crowd burst out with cheer and started to chant "Karin! Karin! Karin!"

"Have you ever meet Karin?" Wario asked to Rosalina.

"I've heard of him but I've never meet him," She replied then the three turned back to the television. Another man stood up and walked to the stand. He was a larger man with grey hair and a small mustache. He began to speak.

"Hello my convention!" said the man beginning his nomination speech.

"These people don't go outside the box much with their begging of their speech's," said Wario how sipped down some alcohol.

"I, State Minister Mathew Gronvavy nominate here today…" the man took a pause and took in a large deep breath. Steven Galaxy was seen right before the man began to speak again. Rosalina took a small drink of water and Wairo took a bit of alcohol, "FORMER GOVENOR OF ISLAND ONE! STEVEN GALAXY!"

Rosalina spit water out and Wario began to choke on his drink. Waluigi was frozen with shock. Upstairs Waluigi 2nd who was sleeping began to cry.

The crowd cheered for over ten minutes. The convention vote came in later and a man walked up to the stand was began to speak the results.

"In third place Jackson Mavala, in second place is Zayne Karin…" The crowd burst out with cheers. The speaker tried to calm the crowd. He couldn't, the crowd began to clap for twenty minutes. The speaker managed to get a chance to speak "In first place in a land slide, Steven Galaxy!" The crowd began to cheer once more and Steven Galaxy walked up to the stand.

"I accept the nomination!" He said into the microphone and the crowd cheered once again. Steven walked off.

"I had no idea he was running," Wairo said confused looking towards Rosalina who came back from tending to Junior.

"I had no idea either, but I know one thing."

"What?" Waluigi asked his wife.

"It's going to kill him."


	7. Chapter 7: Shell

Steven didn't get home till the next morning. He had agreed to run for Head Minister of Pirate Land was too begin campaigning soon. He hadn't told his family that he was seeking the office. Now he headed back home and the first thing he did he knocked on the door of his daughter and her family.

Opening the door "Father!" She answered happily but he could see in her eyes she was not happy.

"Rosalina may I come in?" He asked her taking off the brown hat he was wearing.

"You're always welcomed here," she replied then let his come in but after she closed the door "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she screamed at him catching him by surprise.

Running in "Steven," said Waluigi "I didn't know you were here,"

"He's here alright," Rosalina said bitterly.

"Rosalina, please here me out," this seemed to convinced Rosalina and they all sat down.

"So? Why did you decide to run?" Waluigi asked sitting next to his wife as Steven sat on the other side of them.

"It was after Rosalina said why I didn't run those years ago, I know I'm aging and I want to give it one last go at public life!"

"What if this one last chance backfires?" Rosalina asked suspiciously.

"It's not going to back fire! I'm a god to these people!"

"Alright Dad just try not to go to crazy,"

"Rose, there is no way this is going to fail!"

"Waaahhh!"

"That's Junior, must have woke up," Rosalina sighed about to get up when

"Oh Rosalina please let me get him," Steven said happily then ran up the stairs.

"At least this election has made him active," Waluigi said quietly.

"I'm still scared Waluigi what if this…"

"Rosalina, get that thought out your head Steven has come back before hasn't he's making a comeback right now!"

"There is that always that thought to me, when you lose one parent you want to keep the other,"

"Until they give you a scare."

_**Eight Months Later**_

The room was filled with family friends and of course the people who lived in the house Waluigi, Wario and Rosalina holding Waluigi Junior. There was the whole political leaders there including the outgoing Head Minister who although the party was for Steven he stole the show.

After a while everyone was silent and watching the television. The results were coming on. A lady was speaking on the results and even though it seemed everyone knew.

"For the Ice Flower Party is former Governor, Steven Galaxy! For the Shell is former Governor, Nova Vina. The first Koopa to ever run for The Head Ministership. Lastly for the Fire Flower Party is former Minor Head Minister, Alva Simor! Here are the results. In last place is Alva Simor. In second place losing by 24 thousand votes is…Steven Galaxy meaning Nova Vina wins!"

The disappointment hit the home like someone crashed through the wall. Some began to cry but Rosalina handed Junior to a friend of hers and rushed to her father's side. He hadn't moved he just sat on the sofa.

"Dad?"

He didn't answer. He lost to a shell and became a shell.

**Crystalboo Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to build up Smash Mansion 2 and Clone Corner a little too much. Sadly this and Leaders of Hoenn are being pushed back to the sidelines. I want to finish one more chapter of those other two stories and have these two be the main focus. Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
